Merry Christmas
by Anonymousow
Summary: A Christmas fic... belated one haha. Thanks for reading : Cadley/Camteen One shot Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


**Hehe so I guess this Christmas fic is a little late… So Merry Belated Christmas dear readers… Thanks for reading. Sorry about any errors… :) Oh Happy New Year everyone =D**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Cameron/Thirteen**

**Rating: PG**

Remy sat in the diagnostics room all alone on Christmas Eve. Everyone, surprisingly including House, had something planned for Christmas. The hospital was practically empty as most of the staff had gone home for the festive season.

The brunette slouched in her chair rocking on only two legs, with her own two legs resting on the table top. She flipped through House's medical journals and past unsolved cases, while whistling jingle bells softly.

Just then the door to the room opened suddenly, making the brunette jump and almost lose her balance. She dropped the journals and quickly grabbed hold of the glass table.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Cameron said with concern in her voice and her features.

"It's okay…" Remy smiled slightly and bent over in her chair to pick up the stuff she dropped.

"I was just dropping these off and I'll be gone…" Cameron trailed off as she placed some documents on House's table.

Cameron paused at House's table and glanced back at the internist who had continued to do whatever she was doing. The blonde wandered why she wasn't at home spending Christmas with family or friends or whoever she spent it with.

"May I ask…" Cameron started as Remy looked up at her, "Why aren't you home for Christmas?"

Cameron regretted asking as soon as she did, knowing the brunette would probably ask her to mind her own business or something.

Instead, Remy smirked at her and said, "I might ask you the same thing…" before tilting her head to the side and eyeing the blonde playfully.

Cameron chuckled, "Well I… I'm alone this Christmas too but I'm not going to spend it reading medical journals and going through cases or whatever it is you're doing…"

"How are you going to spend it then?" Remy asked and put the journal down on the table half mockingly, still smirking.

Cameron thought for a while before saying, "I'm going to get some ham, a few slices of roast beef, some potatoes, small serving of turkey complete with apple sauce, cranberry sauce, mustard… and I'm going to get some egg nog and a glass of wine… and have my own little merry Christmas… "

Tried as she might, Cameron knew her speech sounded a tad pathetic.

Remy burst out laughing, "I'm sorry but that sounds pathetic…" she said through her laughter.

Cameron turned bright pink, half from embarrassment and half from anger. She decided to not to fire back a snide remark just because it was Christmas, and began walking away.

"Hey!" Remy shouted for the blonde to stop.

When the blonde didn't stop, Remy got off her chair and ran in front of Cameron, blocking her.

"Hey hey woah, I'm sorry…" Remy smiled apologetically.

Cameron folded her arms and sighed, waiting for an explanation.

Remy cleared her throat, "Look… what I meant was… it would sound far less pathetic if you were spending it with someone…" Remy trailed off and looked at her softly.

"Someone such as…?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking… me?" Remy mouthed her last word and smiled nervously.

Cameron widened her eyes, "You're… inviting yourself to my party?"

Remy chuckled nervously, "I guess I am… only if you don't mind of course!" Remy emphasized her last sentence, "I'm alone this Christmas too and I wouldn't mind having what you said you were going to have… it sounds lovely."

Cameron nodded slowly; having someone over for Christmas didn't sound like a bad idea… it was better than being alone, which meant that no one loved you.

"I can get the turkey and ham… and you take care of the rest?" Remy asked with an eyebrow raised and her lips curved upwards slightly.

Cameron returned the smile, "Sounds great… my place at 5.30?"

"I better get moving then… see you later." Remy grinned and walked back to the diagnostics room to get her things.

* * *

The door bell to Cameron's apartment rang at exactly 5.30pm. She wondered if Remy did it on purpose.

The blonde opened her front door to brown paper bags covering the brunette's face.

"Hello!" She heard the paper bags say.

Cameron lightened Remy's load and grinned, "Hi!"

"I'm not late, am I?" Remy said as she comically struggled to see her watch with the big bag of food in her arms.

Cameron chuckled, "No you are right on time. Come on in!"

By the time the girls took out the food from the bags, placed them in nice glass plates and heated them up, it was almost 6.30pm.

Remy took two wine glasses and opened the red wine that she had brought. Cameron took the egg nog out from the fridge and began setting her dining table.

"Hold it!"

Cameron paused with a plate in one hand as she looked up curiously at Remy, "What?"

"Since it's only the two of us… I suggest dinner on the coffee table, by the fireplace, on the comfortable carpet." Remy smiled and gestured to Cameron's cosy living area.

Cameron considered her words and finally nodded with a smile, "Good idea!"

Cameron brought the food and plates out to the coffee table while Remy took a seat on the carpet while she poured the wine and egg nog into individual glasses.

"Smells so good…" Cameron commented and took a seat next to the brunette.

"Let's hope it tastes as good…" Remy said as she held up her fork.

"Hold it!" This time it was Cameron's turn to say it.

"What?" Remy raised an eyebrow, her fork held in the air.

Cameron giggled, "Shouldn't we… well, since it's Christmas… umm… shouldn't we say a little something? Like a prayer or something?"

"I thought you're an atheist?" Remy smirked at the blonde.

"I am… but… I just thought… nevermind, forget what I sa-"

"Dear God…" Remy cut the blonde off and started with her eyes closed. Cameron smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"I uhh… thank you… for the food, and the company… and… for the past year, for House, god that guy needs a hell lot of your blessing… I pray for… world peace… that we wouldn't get food poisoning tonight… and that the fats would not go to our thighs…" Cameron stifled her laughter, "…in Jesus name… Amen."

"Amen…" Cameron said softly and opened her eyes, smirking at the brunette.

"That wasn't too bad a prayer was it?" Remy giggled as she asked.

"For a second there, you sounded like a pageant contestant… but the fats part of the prayer was awesome in my opinion…" Cameron started laughing.

"Well I've got to try to see if it worked…" Remy took a fatty piece of ham and gorged it down.

Cameron widened her eyes when Remy began choking…

"Remy?!"

Remy gagged, "The fats! They…" She coughed, "They… are going…." She gasped, "My thighs! Help!"

Cameron smacked the brunette on her stomach playfully making the younger doctor drop the act and laugh.

"You idiot, you scared me for a second!"

"I'm sorry… you have to try the ham though, it's so good…" Remy said through her laughter.

The two girls began eating. Even though they've never hung out like that before, they were both surprised that they could talk as if they had known each other for many years.

Cameron's impression of Remy had taken a 180 degree turn. She thought the brunette was anti-social, cold and possibly bitchy, but here before her, Remy was charming, charismatic and, well for the lack of a better word, nice. It was no wonder Remy was popular with both men and women… that god damn charm; something that made Cameron laugh and smile every single second of their banter.

"So, enough about my House verbal abuse… remind me why you're alone this Christmas again?" Remy asked casually.

"I broke up with Chase…" Cameron said and took a swig of her wine. Remy looked at her and opened her mouth to apologize, "Wait, before you say you're sorry… I broke up with him eons ago… so I'm actually very much over it and I'm happy…"

Remy smiled slightly, "That's good…" The brunette raised her wine glass, "Cheers to… being single and lovin' it…"

Cameron took her glass and lightly hit Remy's, "Single and loving it huh? Don't you know you are Princeton's resident heartthrob, heartbreaker?"

Remy choked on her wine, coughing, "I'm what?"

"I'm serious! My nurses, male and female, are crazy about you! They'll be so crushed to know you love your single life, no pun intended." Cameron giggled as she sipped her wine.

Remy smirked, "No Princeton doctors crazy about me?"

Cameron chuckled, "Who knows… maybe there are a few of them too…" She winked playfully at the brunette who grinned back.

"Would you ever consider dating me?" Remy asked casually, almost too casually, making the blonde choke on her wine.

Remy giggled, "I guess not…"

"No! I mean yes, I mean… I'm… umm… open… I guess?" Cameron cocked her eyebrow up and blushed at the question and her own response.

Remy grinned at how cute the blonde was all flustered, she nodded understandingly, "I'll... take that as a yes then…"

Cameron managed a nervous smile before changing the subject, "So you want more egg nog?"

Remy glanced at the time, "Oh that's fine… it's getting late… I better make a move…"

"Oh… yeah… ok…" Cameron tried to hide her disappointment seeing as the brunette was leaving just a few minutes to a Christmas midnight.

"Thanks for the food… and inviting me… although it was more of a self-invite..." Remy chuckled as she put on her shoes at the entrance to Cameron's apartment, "I had a great time…"

Cameron smiled, "Thanks for self inviting yourself… I would have been miserable eating all alone…"

"Oh before I forget… I…" Remy reached into her pocket and pulled out an ornament, "…wanted to give you this…"

Cameron took the ornament in her hand and admired it. It was a mini Christmas tree decorated colourfully with mini decorations like porcelain angels and glass balls.

"Wow…" Cameron gasped, "God, It's… beautiful…" The blonde looked up and smiled sweetly, "Thank you…"

Remy glanced at her watch and smiled, "Merry Christmas…"

Before Cameron could look at her own watch, she felt Remy's lips on hers. She had to tighten her grip on the ornament as she returned the kiss softly.

Remy broke away slowly and breathed out, "Do I get to see you on New Years Eve?"

Cameron grinned, "Only if you self-invite…"

"Oh I definitely will…" Remy laughed softly, "Goodnight Allison…"

"Goodnight Remy… Merry Christmas."

The doctors smiled at each other one last time before the brunette disappeared into the elevator.


End file.
